


New Year's Eve: Sigrid's Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sad Racoons, Sexual Harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convinced that she's messed up her chance of being with Fíli, she attempts to move on and keep their friendship alive.</p><p>However, it proves a lot harder when an old school friend shows up and starts flirting with him.</p><p>She can handle this though. She's a grown up. She can handle some heartbreak. Honestly.</p><p>Featuring Misunderstandings, Sympathetic Friends and all the stress of being a Barmaid on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve: Sigrid's Story

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Posting this update in a pub in London. I feel like I'm giving you the full NYE Experience of my fangirl social life. 
> 
> Thank you to MagicMarker for the Beta. <3

Sigrid wasn’t entirely sure what she’d done, but Fíli was certainly acting strange around her. She’d known he was upset she’d not been able to make his gig at the Prancing Pony, but she’d had to work at the last minute when Madge had had to take her son to A&E after he’d broken his leg during rugby practice. She’d explained that to him, and he seemed all right with it, but there was something in his eyes that showed his disappointment. It wasn’t just that though, normally when they were working together they’d exchange in banter and friendly conversation—but he’d just been so polite with her. So formal. It wasn’t like him at all.  
  
If he were behaving differently with everyone else, then she’d be really worried; but it was literally just her. She just couldn’t understand why. The only reasonable explanation, was that he’d finally figured out that she liked him as something significantly more than a friend and was just trying to let her down softly. Maybe Kíli had said something to him at the gig, or he'd finally realised that maybe the fact that their work breaks always coincided wasn't entirely coincidence... It was fine though. She was a big girl, she could handle some heartbreak. She could. She really honestly could. She just needed some time and a little bit of space.  
  
Of course, time and space was not something one got when working at a pub on New Year’s Eve. So it was that she found herself working practically in the pockets of the boy she was trying her best to forget about. It wasn’t an ideal situation but nothing she couldn’t handle. She could handle it. She really honestly could.  
  
“You alright there Sig?” asked Éowyn, frowning. It was the start of the evening, and not that many people had arrived yet, so there wasn’t much to do.  
  
“I’m fine, just wanting things to get started. I hate the anticipation of it all. I know it’s going to be hell later, can we just get started already?”  
  
“Are you sure that’s your problem right now?” Éowyn leant on the counter and stared quizzically at her. “You just seem slightly off. Did something happen between you and Fíli that I need to know about?”  
  
“No, course not. Why’d you ask?”

“Sigrid, please. We all know you’re mad about the boy. Has he done something? Do I need to have words with him?”  
  
Sigrid smiled. “No Éowyn. Nothing’s happened between us, it’s fine. We’re just friends.” Éowyn raised her eyebrows and gave her a condescending look. “Okay fine. I won’t lie to you, I did like Fíli in that way, but he’s made it clear he’s not interested and that’s fine. We’re just friends. Or, or we were.” She hesitated.  
  
Éowyn sighed, “Well, whatever’s happened between the pair of you, I hope for all our sakes you sort it out. Now pass me that bottle of Smirnoff, I think your Bain’s been moving things about again.”  
  
Sigrid sighed and picked up the bottle and made to throw it towards Éowyn.  
  
“Don't you dare,” laughed Éowyn, grabbing it out of her hands. “I don’t think vodka makes for a good perfume. Or so I’ve been told.”  
  
“Spoil sport,” said Sigrid, sticking her tongue out.  
  
At around eight, people began to file in and she was too busy working to think about anything other than the myriad of people’s drink orders. Indeed, even when she and Fíli were working side by side, it felt as normal as ever it had as she forgot to feel awkward around him.  
  
“Hey Sigrid, look who’s here.” He nudged her in the side  
  
“Has Lucy Lawless finally shown up to whisk Éowyn away as her bride?” she asked automatically. She smiled as she handed back the ID of a nervous looking eighteen year old along with her drink. She loved serving the newbies their first legal drink, the look of triumph on their faces at it all finally worked correctly was simply adorable.  
  
“No, it’s your Dad’s New Friend.” He nodded towards where Thranduil was, indeed, flirting outrageously with her Da. She chuckled to herself.  
  
“I was hoping he’d turn up. It’s been eight years since Ma died, it’s time he got back out there.” She  
  
“We could all do with more romance in our lives.” Said Fíli, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“I know I could.” She laughed and instantly regretted it. “That wasn’t meant to be about, I know that we’re friends. It’s fine, I’m fine with that, are you okay with that?” she bit her lip.  
  
Fíli looked stunned for a moment and blinked rapidly. A slow smile spread across his face, though Sigrid fought it might be twinged with something akin to pity. “More than fine. I don’t want things to be awkward between us after all.”  
  
Sigrid let out a breath she’d not realised she’d been holding. There. That could have hurt a lot more. They were on the same page at last, everything out in the open.  
  
“So, any requests for later?” asked Fíli, referring to his set later with his brother.  
  
“Oh you know my feelings about P.S I Love You,” she grinned.  
  
“Galway Girl it is then.” He clapped his hands “What can I get you ladies then?” he asked, addressing a group of pretty twenty-somethings who’d managed to elbow their way to the bar. Sigrid frowned as she looked at them. She was sure she recognised the girl at the front.  
  
“Fíli!” she cried. “It’s me, Sam, Samantha Kim, we went to Dale together?”  
  
“Sam! Wow you look great, how are you?” he replied, grinning widely and oh yes. Sigrid certainly remembered perfect little Sammy Kim from her days at Lake Town Secondary School. Sammy Kim, with her perfect grades and perfect hair and perfect life. She’d even had the audacity to be ridiculously kind too, so it was impossible to hate her, the hag.  
  
“Oi, Lady, I said four Jäger bombs!” said an impatient customer, banging his fist on the bar top.  
  
“Coming right up sir,” she intoned as she took their money and poured out their drinks, her eyes never leaving Fíli and Sam. Honestly, that girl was being so obvious it was embarrassing. Twirling her hair in one hand and making big eyes at him as she pushed her breasts out in front of her. It was embarrassing really. Although possibly more embarrassing was the way Fíli seemed to be falling for it hook, line and sinker.  
  
“Jealousy is not a pretty colour on you Sigrid,” smirked Gandalf. He casually claimed one of the bar stools, actively ignoring the glares of those around him as he took up much needed space.  
  
“Who said anything about being jealous?” said Sigrid primly.  
  
“Your face my darling,” said Galadriel. Oh joy, she had both of them to deal with now. It was stressful enough having to deal with so many customers without adding two nosy pensioners to the list.  
  
“I’m not jealous of anyone or anything. Now are you going to order something or just sit there and make amusing commentary for the rest of the evening? Some of us have jobs to do.”  
  
“I don’t see why we can’t do both,” said Galadriel, serenely. “We’ve always done an excellent job of doing both.”

“And I for one resent your comment about our lack of employment. We’re retired. I spent sixty years of my life working, I think I’m entitled to enjoy some of the finer things in life.”  
  
“Here here,” called Galadriel. “I’d raise my glass to you, but I seem to be out.” She smiled sweetly at Sigrid, “A top up maybe?”  
  
“Two large white wines, coming up.” She grumbled, “You could have just said.”  
  
“But where’s the fun in that?” smirked Gandalf as she refilled his glass.  
  
“You’re hopeless.”  
  
“We try our best.” They intoned together, laughing at their own joke. It really was a good job she loved them both to pieces. It would be all too easy to spike their drinks with arsenic. No jury would dare convict her either; she’d probably get a public service award.  
  
The drink orders were coming in so thick and fast though, that she didn’t have time to respond to their jibes. Soon they gave up their teasing and went to find someone else to bother. Of course, that didn’t mean Sigrid was free of annoying idiots, oh no. She had a whole other class of them to deal with. The Cheeky Nando’s Brigade, no doubt holidaying on Mummy and Daddy’s money.  
  
“All right Darlin,’” winked one of them, adjusting his collar. “Name’s Derik, what’s yours?”  
  
“Sigrid,” she smiled as sweetly as she could. “What can I get you, Derik?”  
  
“5 WKDs for me and the lads and something for yourself sweetheart.”  
  
“Thanks, I’m afraid it’s company policy to not take drinks from customers, but five WKDs I can do for you.” She gathered them as quickly as she could, hoping to expel him as fast as possible.  
  
“I can give you my number instead if you like.” He winked again.  
  
“I’m sure you could.” She smiled plainly “But for now you can give me £15.50.”  
  
“Have £20 and keep the rest for yourself.” He winked, yet a third time. Sigrid’s smile became a little more fixed as she handed over the drinks and put the tip into the communal jar.  
  
“You okay there?” asked Fíli, staring after Derik as carried the drinks back to his gaggle of mates in the corner. All wearing the same Lacoste Polo Shirt, just in different shades of Twat.  
  
“Fine.” She sighed. “Not like it’s anything new. How’s Sam?” she asked, trying to keep the spite out of voice. She needed to get control over herself. She was the one who’d told him she was capable of being friends with him, she couldn’t fall down now at the first hurdle.  
  
“She’s doing well yeah. Back visiting her Dad for the holidays. She’s just started working with some computer engineering firm in England?”  
  
“Sounds great. I’m glad she’s doing good things with her life.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s a cool one. Glad to see someone got out of this town, aye?” he laughed and Sigrid’s lips thinned.  
  
“We’re almost out of pint glasses. I’ll go do a scout around.” She picked up the tray and strode off to loop round the pub.  
  
She knew he didn’t mean it to be a personal attack. She liked working in the pub. She liked working for her family, it gave her a sense of pride! Sure, she might have missed out on a few things because she’d not gone to university, but there was no way she was going to leave Da alone with a four year old and a twelve year old to look after. Fíli knew her family always came first to her, same as with him, but fuck. It hurt.  
  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she wasn’t aware she was approaching the Lads from earlier until their leader was blocking her path.  
  
“Couldn’t stay away from me then.” He smiled, looking her up and down.  
  
“Just looking for some glasses. You done with these?” she asked, pointing to the already empty bottles. Must have tried to down them in one rather than just savour the taste. Not that WKD had much taste to savour, but the English seemed to like it.  
  
“Do you want me to be done?”  
  
“Just trying to do my job, mate. Just let me go through now.”  
  
“Sure thing sweetheart.” He grinned, walking to the side. Sigrid gave him one of her kindest smiles and thanked him before continuing on her way. She’d only take two steps though when she felt a hand grab squeeze tightly around her arse, to much laughter it would seem.  
  
Sigrid turned round, furiously, prepared to yell at them and escort them out the premise. However, before she could do anything, there was a bellowing shout from the bar. Éowyn was charging towards them, Dagní following behind menacingly.  
  
“That’s it lads, out the lot of you,” she barked. “I won’t tell you again.”  
  
“Oh come on princess, it’s just a bit of fun. You don’t mind do you Sigrid?” he smirked  
  
“I do mind, as it happens,” she said stiffly. “Now get out of my pub.” She pointed to the exit.  
  
“Girls, girls, girls.” He smiled, “If you both want me I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.” He wrapped his arms around them both. Quick as a flash, Sigrid watched as Éowyn’s elbow dug straight into his gut even as her first came up to his face. Sigrid heard the satisfying noise of cartilage breaking. The lad staggered back in shock and crashed to the floor, where his mates struggled to pick him up.  
  
“That’s assault that is!” cried one of them

“Self-defence in relation to sexual assault,” hissed Éowyn. “Now get out.” She grabbed the ringleader by his arm and dragged him out the door, his friends following him shouting their protests. She spotted her Da and Dagní coming towards her now, both looking equal parts concerned and furious.  
  
“Sigrid, I saw what happened, are you okay?” asked her Da, automatically checking her.  
  
“I’m fine. Don’t fuss,” she snapped, more forcefully than she’d intended.  
  
“He was creeping on you early and now he’s assaulted you. I think I’m allowed to worry.”  
  
“I can look after myself. I’ve had to deal with their type on multiple occasions. I’m not going to break down over it.” She said, slightly calmer now, “I promise you, I’m fine. Just glad the bastards are having to deal with Éowyn. She’ll make sure they pay.” A dark smile crossed her face and Dagní grinned back at her.  
  
“It was a good day I hired that girl.” Bard grinned proudly “Right, Dagní, go check if she needs back up, Sigrid can you take a break.”  
  
“It’s okay Da. I’m not due for one for an hour yet, I just want to get back to work.”  
  
“Okay love. I just worry about you.”

“Well worry less.” She smiled, resting a hand on his elbow before making her way back to the bar before Fíli was drowned in customers.  
  
“You okay?” he asked. “I know that’s probably a stupid question, but still, you okay?”  
  
Sigrid sighed. “I’m okay. Éowyn’s no doubt putting the fear of God in them right now, and that’s more than enough for me. She also broke his nose, which is an added plus.”  
  
“Excellent.” He laughed, “Got to love The Black Arrow’s Resident Wonder Woman.”  
  
“Well exactly.” She winked, getting caught up once more in the mayhem of the night. As midnight approached, things only got busier. She’d used her break to go up and say goodnight to Tilda, so she’d not had a moment’s peace to herself. However, Dagní was helping Fíli and Kíli set up for their gig, which would hopefully mean the bar would be less busy as everyone enjoyed the set.  
  
She grinned to herself as they sang Galway Girl, and she couldn’t help but join in with them, a shy grin on her face. It was proving to be one of their best sets yet, and she was laughing so hard when someone requested Call Me Maybe she’d almost dropped the drink she was pouring. However her good cheer disappeared when she heard Sam shout out for Lake Town Girl.  
  
Lake Town Secondary was a single sex girls’ school at the bottom of the hill. There weren’t that many options for schools in the Dale area, but it was widely considered that Lake Town was the best school to send your daughter to, to the point where people in neighbouring towns regularly bought property nearby in hopes of getting into the catchment area. The girls who went there had a bit of a reputation for breaking the hearts of the lads of Dale, and so _Lake Town Girl_ had been born. The parody had spread around the town till it seemed there was no one in existence who didn’t know every word. Indeed, a lot of kids thought it was an original song, rather than a play on the Billy Joel hit. Nobody knew exactly who had started it, but over the years it had come to be just as much of a part of the heart of the area as the Black Arrow had.  
  
So whilst it shouldn’t have bothered her that Fíli had decided to dedicate the song to Sam... it really, really did. It was, in her mind, their song. He sung it to her as they cleaned the floors in the evening, using the mop as his microphone. She had so many fond memories connected with him and that song, that to hear him sing it for Sam hurt, okay? It hurt. It shouldn’t hurt but it did. She bit down on her lip as she watched him strut around the stage and when he sang the last few lyrics:  
  
_You know I’m in love_  
 _With a Lake Town Girl_  
 _My Lake Town Girl_  
  
He’d got down on one knee with his hands on his heart as though he were proposing. Which was fine. It was fine. He was maybe being a bit of a dick for being so openly flirtatious with someone so soon after he’d broken her heart. But it was fine. Maybe if she said the word often enough it might be true?  
  
She thought she’d be over the worst of it when they’d ended and he’d come back to work behind the bar, but alas, she was still not through it. Kíli had left him behind with Sam in order to chat up some red head who had a taste for hipster drinks it seemed. She tried to serve them, but was just continuously distracted by the way Sam would laugh with her hand on her neck, and the way she would gently touch and squeeze his muscles at any available opportunity. Fuck she was good.  
  
“Actually, Dagní, can you serve these two quickly? I think I need a break.” She called out and Dagní came over and took over the order. She could hear them talking about her, Kíli’s Red Head seeming politely concerned, but she couldn’t sit and watch that go on for much longer. She needed to get a grip of herself; this was ridiculous! They worked together for fuck’s sake, she couldn’t throw a wobbly whenever he flirted with some girl. A girl who was kind and intelligent and really had done nothing wrong other than flirt with Fíli. She poured herself a glass of water from the kitchen and took a long slow drink before sitting down on the floor, her head rested against the mini-fridge. Fuck, she must look like such a sight.  
  
“Look, I’m not good at this kind of shit, but are you okay?” asked Dagní, coming into the room and sitting down next her. And before Sigrid could stop herself, she was pouring her heart out to Dagní. Sniffing and crying and generally being such a massive pathetic mess over nothing.  
  
“I’ve messed it up Dagní. I’ve messed up so bad. I don’t even know how he found out that I liked him so much, but he did and now we’re just friends and if I’d have gone to that gig at the gay bar then he might have told me there but I couldn’t make it so he hated me and then I said we could still be friends and he said okay. But I don’t think I can Dagní, I don’t think I can.” She wiped her nose on her sleeve as her friend patted her gently on the back.  
  
“There there. I’m not sure it’s as bad as all that. You’re probably just stressed out. It’s been a long evening. You stay put, I’m sure your Dad’ll understand if you take an extra ten minutes to get your face back on.”  
  
Sigrid had completely forgotten about her make-up. Oh, this was just getting from bad to worse.  
  
“Yeah, you look awful,” nodded her friend, patting her on the back once more. “Go clean yourself up in the staff toilets. I’ll go and check on Tilda for you.”  
  
“Thank You Dagní,” smiled Sigrid, hugging her close. “You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”  
  
“Yeah well, we all need someone Ace in our lives don’t we?” she laughed, squeezing her back. “Now, bathroom and no more crying. I’m not good with crying people. So don’t be one of them.” She said, sternly and headed up the staircase that lead to the Bowman’s apartment.  
  
Sigrid took her time to put herself back together. She’d decided to just remove her makeup now that it was almost midnight and she couldn’t be bothered to redo it. Why had she made her Dad run a Lock In again? She sighed to herself as she got to her feet once more.  
  
She put on a brave face and opened the door to the pub, immediately being hit by a wave of sound as she’d forgotten just how loud it had gotten throughout the course of the evening. In true style, just as she arrived Bofur clambered onto one of the tables looking very wobbly but she knew him to be experienced in falling off of them, so didn’t worry herself too much.  
  
“Okay everyone!” he yelled gripping a beam for balance. “Five minutes to midnight! Grab your loved ones or lust ones or a consensual stranger for your lucky midnight make out!” He threw his arms wide as if in invitation to be someone’s consensual stranger but, predictably, fell off the table instead. His cousin was there to catch him though, so she knew she wouldn’t have to make any more runs to A &E. She could have used the excuse though, she thought, when a familiar voice called her name from behind.  
  
“Sigrid, are you alright? You look like you’ve been crying?” Fíli frowned, reaching out to hold her arm. “Dagní said you were taking a longer break than normal. Is this about what happened earlier with those lads, is there something you want to tell me Sigrid?” His eyes were so earnest and oh fuck why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been someone more like Gethin? It had taken her four scoops of Rocky Road ice cream from Caradhras to get over that tool. She sensed with Fíli it might take a bit more. Possibly a trip to Cardiff and some poor life choices.  
  
“How’s Sam?” she asked instead, slightly stiffly.  
  
“Sam? Yeah, she’s fine I reckon, I don’t know. She’s over there if you want to talk to her, why are you changing the topic all of a sudden?”  
  
“I’m not changing the subject, I’m just trying to show an interest in your life now we’re friends.”  
  
“Now we’re friends? What’s that meant to mean?” he asked, crossing his arms. Sigrid ran a hand through her hair and leant against the counter, grateful that people were too pre-occupied by the promise of fireworks to be begging for drinks at the bar.  
  
“Well, because, well you know how I feel about you Fí.”  
  
“Yeah, you’ve made that perfectly clear,” he said, pursing his lips together.  
  
“Fíli please, I’m sorry. I just, I can’t just stop feeling this way about you! You’ve got to give me time, okay? Please don’t be angry at me. I do really want us to be friends I just—“  
  
“Wait, you have feelings about me?” he asked, taking a step forward. “I thought I was the one with feelings for you?”  
  
“You’re, no, that’s wrong. I’m the one who likes you, and you’re the one who just wants to be friends?”  
  
“TEN-NINE-EIGHT!” came the shouts from outside.  
  
“Earlier tonight! You said you wanted to be friends and all the stuff with the Prancing Pony and wait all this time you’ve--” began Sigrid, feeling out of her depth  
  
“SEVEN-SIX-FIVE!”  
  
“All this time I’ve been hung up on you, Sigrid,” he said disbelieving “I thought you were the one who was giving me the cold shoulder.”  
  
“No! Why would you think that?”  
  
“I don’t even know anymore.” He laughed, and she was laughing too.  
  
“FOUR-THREE-TWO!”  
  
“Know what we should do then?” he said, cupping her face as the sound of the fireworks exploded behind them.  
  
“Midnight.” She smiled “Happy New Year.”  
  
“Happy New Year.” He replied, placing a gentle kiss to her lips that made her feel as though she butterflies were fluttering around inside of her.

The pair of them laughed at how mad all their assumptions and behaviour seemed now they both knew the truth. They held hands and joined in with the singing, knowing deep down that this year would be their best year yet, so long as they could keep the other by their side.  



End file.
